Powerless
by Aliexandrie
Summary: matthew mohinder . chapters 2 / ? . it was our combined interest and concerned affiliations with molly that brought us together in the first place . .. and now here we are .
1. There's a Time and a Place

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anyone mentioned.

**EDITED:** like a thousand times. D: but I think it's good now. More to come. :D I am now entirely caught up and watching the new episodes when they come out on Mondays. It was all pretty kickass.

* * *

It was our combined interest and concerned affiliations with Molly that brought us together in the first place. I'm still not exactly sure how I ended up in Mohinder's apartment. Considering that at our first meeting he knocked me unconscious, I should have stayed away from the bastard. But Molly needed someone, anyone, to look after and care for her, and I wanted to be that someone. She called me her hero.

She was sick and had been used, and we were all she had, Suresh and I were. She needed Mohinder's blood to survive and I like to think that she needed me as well. Mohinder was staying at his father's old place and my divorce was final, so I had nowhere to go but there. He was a good man, I could tell that much by his thoughts, not to mention my previous police training, but I was still wary of him in the beginning. He had been working for the company, and I didn't think I could trust him. Over time, however, my trust grew until I could let my guard down all together and live comfortably.

And now here we are.

"Molly won't be asleep yet." I spoke in response to the touch on my neck, the soft feel of plump lips giving me goose bumps and raising the hair on my arms. Mohinder had a very inappropriate perception of time and place.

My stomach clenched nervously at the thought of the little girl down the hall and I shrugged the man's thin hands off my shoulders. They returned swiftly, however, sliding down to unbutton the collar of my shirt before sneaking in to caress my chest.

"Ah… Mohinder…" My voice still warned, though this time my body was not so keen on rejecting the touch. I could feel his lips pressing up the side of my neck, his teeth catching on my soft earlobe, his breath tickling my cheek, and it was slowly driving me insane.

"Molly is _just down the hall._" I breathed, very aware that her door was hanging wide open and that there was a nice chance of her hearing anything that was to go on. I didn't want her to know about this, she was still young and already had enough to worry about.

"Then keep your voice down." The accent got me every time. I'm not sure exactly what it is, really; half English, half Indian I suppose, but I don't know what it was about it that sent a shock of excitement shot right through my center each time I heard it. Something about it was just so damn sexy, and as soon as he spoke, I was putty in his hands.

A soft moan left the Indian as he slid his hands through my short hair, the touch making me tremble, however simple and supposedly innocent it was. I tilted my head and drew in my concentration, and I was able to pick up on some of my roommate's thoughts, though by now they were no longer the personal wonderings of most people but secret messages meant specifically for me. He knew me too well.

Mohinder's lips tickled my collarbone and I murmured yet another soft warning in the form of our 'daughter's name. I watched the doctor roll his eyes and smile through my peripheral vision before he moved around to the front of me and straddled my lap.

It was wonderful to watch the man work, like some sort of exotic pornography. Yet he was the romantic of our pair. I could see it in his thoughts, hear it in his voice; his plans, his pleasure, my pleasure. It was mood enhancing, to say the least.

As the Indian settled on my thighs, I allowed myself to relax a little, my hands finally engaging themselves by wrapping around Mohinder's neck and pulling his face close for a soft kiss. He smiled against my lips which in turn induced the same reaction in me.

"What?" I couldn't help but chuckle softly as I looked up at the man; he had such an odd expression on his face, however adorable it was, and I couldn't quite identify its meaning.

"It's nothing." He whispered in reply, pressing his palms to my unshaven cheeks as he leaned in for another kiss, his lithe form pressing close endearingly. I hummed to acknowledge the dropping of the matter and my eyes slid shut. I had never felt more comfortable in my life.

Molly had been forgotten by then and the only thing that mattered at that moment was the man perched on top of me. Our kisses grew deeper and my hands slid around his waist as I drew my lips gently down his neck, coaxing a delicious moan from his split lips.

It was then that I heard Molly's screaming.


	2. Travels

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Heroes characters or plots. Obviously.

**NOTE: **If you read it, I would so so so appreciate a review, just to let me know what you think? I think the events are a little mixed up, maybe, but I'm pretty sure i have everything straight, as far as time-lines go. :D

* * *

Molly's nightmares persisted. Night after night I would return home to find Matt asleep at our daughter's bedside, clinging to her little hands as if that would keep away her bad dreams. Needles to say, I was just as worried, but I had to stay strong, for both of them. It was my job to make her better. After all-

"You're the doctor! You're supposed to fix this!"

Matt said so.

"I can't fix what isn't physically wrong, Matthew. I'm not a psychiatrist."

"Bullshit!"

Matt has proven to have a temper, especially with matters of those closest to him. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the man's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, only to have my gesture thrown in my face as my hand was violently shoved away.

"Listen to me. There is nothing that I can do for her." Matt stood and glared for a moment before he gave his head the slightest of tilts.

"You don't trust me? Really, Matt... that is not necessary. Why would I lie about this?" But he continued, his copper eyes narrowing and lips pulling into a tight line as he tuned into my brain. Annoyed as my roommate focused on reading my mind, I in turn focused on a single word.

Jackass.

I could tell by his change of expression when he finally heard it, and my lips curled into a bitter smile. Matt glared.

"I don't understand you sometimes, Matt. You _know_ me. Why would I not help Molly if I could? I'm just as worried as you are."

"You never care to show it." It was spat right back at me and I started to get frustrated. "Mind reader, mmm?" The glare only hardened. He could be so goddamn stubborn.

Matt and I argued a lot, generally over Molly and more so recently. It was brought on by stress and fear, I have no doubts about that. It did not help that I knew how to push his buttons and he mine. But all couples fight, do they not? And we had the added stress, as I previously mentioned. It was bound to happen.

An yet, I found myself growing tired of it all, I am sad to admit. I started to dread coming home, fearful that Matt would be in one of his moods and need someone to go off on.

I liked Matthew, I really liked him a lot, as well as living with him and Molly... I just needed a break.

That was when I decided to take a trip, and it just happened that The Company decided for me to take one too.

I just had to tell Matt.

"I'm going on a trip, Matthew."

It was easier than I thought. At least, it appeared to be, at first. What was not easy was the look on Matt's face once I had said it.

"Excuse me?" It was not said angrily, or incredulously as I had expected and prepared myself for, but unsurely and almost timidly. The man sounded, and looked, so wounded that for a moment I regretted my decision.

"I uh... I'm going on a trip."

"A...trip..." Matt took a few unsure steps towards me, looking like a reproachful puppy moving towards the man that just beat it over the head with a newspaper. His brows drew together in uncertainty and thought, and I felt like I could see the wheels in his head turning.

"Yes. A trip." We had obviously established that it was indeed a trip that I was going on, yet I could think of nothing else to say at the moment, not with Matthew looking at me like he was.

"A trip." Matt was now standing directly in front of me, his eyes boring into mine in the least threatening way possibly imaginable. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth briefly, obviously fishing for something to say. I could practically see the barbells I had just placed upon his chest. "Uh... Wh-when... Where.. are you going?"

It was not often that Matt Parkman was at a loss for words; I watched as his shoulders slumped and his head dipped down slightly, those barbells heavy as ever.

"I'm going to Haiti on business."

Matt nodded his head to show he heard, his eyes finally leaving mine to glance down the hall, where Molly's room was. "How long will you be gone?" His gaze returned to me once again.

"Probably a week... maybe two." I suddenly felt stupid standing there, like my arms were too long, my hands too big, laying lame at my sides. I felt like I should be doing something, anything, other than just standing there. I had not felt that way since I was a teenager. I blame Matthew and those piercing eyes of his; they were making me nervous and guilty.

"What about Molly?" The desperate tint in the man's voice was like a stab to my gut. For a second _I_ felt like the mind reader; I could see it in his eyes. _What about me?_

"You two will be fine without me. I will be back." I tried to smile, but it did not feel right. Matt inched forward again, looking once again unsure. I could tell he wanted contact, to be reassured, but did not know how to go about it. He was not the type to run up and just hug someone, no matter how attached to them he was. Something about dignity, I suppose.

So I moved for him and wrapped my fingers gently around his neck to pull him into me. I could feel his entire body relax against me as his head dropped to my shoulder. My heart cracked.

"Matthew... it's only a trip."

He did not believe me, I knew, but he nodded anyway, his hands resting gently on the small of my back. With a soft, barely audible sigh, I moved to lift his head from my shoulder and placed my hand lightly on the man's unshaven cheek, my thumb giving a tender stroke to the prickly skin as I forced our eyes to meet once again.

"But... Molly... What if she gets worse? She's barely slept in over a week; it can't go on like this. What am I supposed to do?" Matt spoke before I had a chance, his face riddled with fear and uncertainty.

"Talk to her about it. Get inside her head, if you have too." At my suggestion, Matt shook his head urgently, his eyes screwing shut as he pressed a palm to his forehead.

"I've tried talking to her... She refuses to talk about it..." He continued to shake his head. "I can't... it could hurt her.." It took a strain on some people, Matt inside their heads, and Molly was delicate enough already.

"Alright..." I murmured softly in agreement, reaching up to take his hand in my own and running my fingers lightly over his sweating palm. As copper made their reappearance, Matt leaned forward for a fervent, meaningful kiss that I accepted readily. I interlocked our fingers, pressing our palms together in an attempt to reassure him.

"I'm sorry." So unlike him. I can't recall ever hearing Matt apologize before- then again, he never really had to.

"For what?" My lips brushed his as I spoke, for he had only pulled back just enough to be able to speak himself, and when I opened my eyes it was to see his staring back at me, almost too close to comprehend. There was a sadness there, behind their brownish hue, as well as the same guilt I'm sure I reflected back.

"I'm sorry I'm such a jackass..." It was sincere, even if I felt like he was trying to punish me. I knew he meant it.

"It's not all your fault." My eyes fell and I pressed in for another kiss, relishing in the scratchy feel on my cheeks and the taste on my lips.

"Mostly." It was Matt's lip's turn to brush mine, the sensation sending a tingle down my spine.

"Yes. Mostly." I agreed with him in an attempt to lighten the air pressing down around us. He bristled at my words and I soothed him with a stroke to his soft hair and a smile. He got the hint.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." I spoke between soft pecks to my roommate's pink lips.

"You'll be back?" His hands moved to grip the sides of my shirt, wrinkling its clean press.

"I'll be back." A nuzzle to the side of his face was given.

"I don't think you should go." Matt spoke with so much conviction as he pulled me tightly against him, whispering it softly into my ear as I rested my head comfortably on his shoulder.

"I have to." Not only was it crucial in taking down the company, but there was also a life at stake. Not to mention my breather from the stress of home.

"I don't want you to go."

I held my breath and closed my eyes before delivering a deliberate kiss to the man's neck. They would be fine without me- I was not going to be gone very long. It was only a little trip.

"You will survive, Matt." I reassured, placing another quick succession of kisses up his neck before adding a last to his temple. I pulled back a bit and smiled at him, and he forced a smile back. I could tell he wasn't happy with my last answer, but neither was I.

I wanted to say a whole lot more to him, I just couldn't bring myself to do it yet.


End file.
